


Drug Addiction

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A heart gets broken and doing drugs end up with Lucifer in trouble. And why is Dan here too?(Also this is for Mim)





	Drug Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts).



> This is for Mim (Hopefully you get out of the hospital soon.)

Lucifer groaned when he woke up and found himself blindfold, gagged, and tied up. He felt a cold breeze against his flesh and knew he was at least shirtless. He shifted to find himself on a bed and is totally nude as well. He grunted when he felt someone reach out and touch his flesh. He thought back to where he was before he was knocked out and ended up nude and here.

He had been sitting in his loft drinking and popping pill after pill. Trying to drown his sorrows. The woman he loves with all his angelic/demonic heart freaked out when she saw his true face. She didn't scream thankfully but she did faint. He caught her just in time to make sure she didn't bash her head into the steps. After that, the cops showed up and he explained what happened just left out who he really is. He told them he stabbed Pierce when he tried to come after him. And it was a struggle between each other. They took Chloe away. He headed to the loft glad to see that Ella, Dan, and the bad guy was gone. That was the moment he started to drink and pop pills. He couldn't recall who came and see him. But he knew one person who never showed up to speak to him either.

He was brought back to this time and place when he felt the gag was removed from his mouth. As the person kept on touching his chest. "Who are you?"

The person didn't answer just placed a hand on his heart.

"Who are you?" He growled at her.

The person still wouldn't speak to him. Just ran there fingers across his face lightly even when his face shifted into his hell form.

Lucifer was shocked at this. "Mazikeen this isn't funny. Untie me now."

The person still didn't speak to him. But ran there hand over his chest and slowly downwards.

"I didn't know you were into men Dan?" Lucifer smirked softly. "If you wanted a taste I would have given it to you for free."

The person slapped his stomach. Before bending there head and kissing the spot where his heart is.

"Okay, your clearly a woman but who the hell are you?" He asked growling at her. "If you're trying to steal my heart. Even in the pieces, it is in now belongs to someone else."

The person still didn't speak just kissed there way down towards his stomach slowly.

"STOP!" Lucifer growled as he tried to break free of his ties. He felt weak not as powerful and strong as he normally did. 'They must have grabbed Chloe and is keeping her close. If they touched a hair on her head I will rip them all apart.' Lucifer felt the person go to his waist and was slowly inching there way down. "Let me go now!" He growled at them.

Another person walked in and sighed softly. "You should have left the gag in his mouth." They walked over and grabbed the gag and shoved it back into Lucifer's mouth. They leaned in and whispered softly into his ear. "You're going to love this." They pulled the other person off of him. "Keep your hands to your self-human." They shoved the human into the room. "The drug we gave you should be kicking in soon." They smirked at the human. "Have fun." They turned and closed and locked the door behind them.

The person in the room with them swallowed hard. They turned and looked at Lucifer and licked their bottom lip before they shook there head. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned their head towards the voice.

The person moaned when they took a step towards him. They sat down on the bed and reached over and removed the blindfold from his face. Before going to remove the gag from his mouth.

Lucifer blinked a couple times until he noticed it was Chloe on the bed with him. His noticed twitched as he smelt something sweet coming from her. He sighed softly when she got the gag out of his mouth. "Chloe? Are you alright did they hurt you?"

Chloe let out a moan before she shook her head slightly. "They didn't hurt me they just injected me with something."

"Did they say what?" He asked looking at her.

"An extremely boosted Addyi in liquid form." She said looking down at him.

"I have taken a lot of drugs but I don't remember that one?" He said looking at her.

"It's for female libido only." She said simply. "Normally in pill form."

"Ah, do you think you can untie me from the bed." He asked as he noticed the robe she is wearing was gapping at the top. "Once we get out of here we can go back to way things where."

Chloe had moved to reach for the ties around his hands. "I don't."

Lucifer looked at her. "You don't what?"

"I don't want things to go back as they were. I was on my way to see you when I was knocked out." She said simply. "Did you want things to go back as they were?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Hell no and I know hell."

Chloe finally untied his hands. She bent down and kissed him softly on his lips as she moaned into the kiss.

Lucifer sat up and pulled Chloe onto his lap. He pulled back slightly. "Keep moaning like that and I will be tempted into helping you out." He said as he felt the puddle forming under her. "Though we have a lot of things to talk about. But if you want help with that I'm here." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she removed her robe. "True but I think they put something else in that drug." She said taking his hand and placing it on her pussy.

Lucifer rubbed her pussy then. "Hell your drenched down here." He flicked a finger over her nub before he pressed his finger into it.

Chloe moaned even louder than before. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer leaned in to nibble on her throat while he shoved two fingers in and out of her over and over again.

Chloe clung to him as her nails started to dig into him over hard. She rode his fingers until she came into his hand.

Lucifer groaned softly as he watched her cum into his hand. He pulled his hand out and licked her cum off his fingers and hand. "Hmm."

Chloe leaned forward slightly as she sighed happily. She whispered softly in his ear. "Thanks."

"I don't think you can get any hotter than that." He said smiling at her.

Chloe laughed softly. "The full act. Do I do that to you?" She asked about his hard-on.

"Always and yes I am nude?" Lucifer said simply.

"Useful but do you know why they captured us?" She asked looking at him.

"No do you?" Lucifer asked and sighed when she shook her head no as well too. "Dam."

The door opened and two women stood in the doorway. "Well, you are both are free to go once you do one thing for us."

Lucifer studied the one female who has bright pink hair and all her stuff was the same shade. But the clothes looked just like Mazikeen. The other one has bright purple hair and wore the same clothes as the other one in a purple too. "What do you both what from us."

Both females grinned at him. "You just need to have sex."

Chloe leaned into Lucifer.

"Not with you!" Lucifer said simply. "Not even if hell freezes over."

The girls rolled their eyes before they gagged. "Not with you old man." They pointed at Chloe. "With her."

Chloe blinked slightly. "You want us to have sex with each other while you still hold us captured?" She shook her head. "I rather have sex with him in his own bed." She felt a sharp pain in her arm as she leaned forward slightly. "Ow?"

"Your getting a slightly stronger dose or well what was left in there so yeah." They pointed between Lucifer and Chloe. "Have fun." They turned and left then.

"Those two have messed with the devil!" Lucifer said simply. "Can you untie my feet? Because I'm going to have to have you keep it together so I can get us out of here."

Chloe breathed slowly a couple of times before she turned and untied his feet. "I... um..." She shifted slightly before she just sat on the edge of the bed. "Go get us free."

Lucifer slipped out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist. "Hold it together okay?"

Chloe looked up and mutely nodded her head.

Lucifer kissed the top of her head. Before he whispered softly into her hair. "Once we are out of here I will help you before we have our long talk."

Chloe looked up at him. "Hurry before I try to tackle you to the floor."

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smile. "Sounds like fun." He said before he walked up to the door and grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled it off the hinges.

The two turned and looked shocked seeing Lucifer standing there with the sheet wrapped around his waist. "How?"

"You messed with the wrong person." He said with a wicked grin as he shifted into his devil form.

Both girls screamed and backed up before they ducked there heads as they stayed curled up on the floor.

"Weaklings?" Lucifer muttered as he grabbed the phone and called the cops.

It wasn't long until the cops came and took away those crazy girls. EMS came in and checked over Lucifer, Chloe, Dan, and Summer too.

Lucifer looked at Dan. "You got captured too?"

Dan looked at him as Summer nuzzled up against him quietly. Dan looked away from her to look up at Lucifer. "Yeah, I was on the phone with Chloe at the time. As she was on her way to see you. And I was heading out on my second date with Summer here." He looked at Summer. "You okay?"

Summer swallowed hard. "Yeah. Though it seems I have to let this drug wear off because of what it is." She rolled her eyes slightly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Or take Dan back home to your bed." He said smirking.

Dan looked at him shocked. "Lucifer!"

Summer smiled softly. "Not a bad idea."

Dan blushed. "But?"

"Like you weren't thinking about Dan?" Summer said looking at him annoyed.

"Yeah but I'm a guy!" Dan said sounded slightly defeated. He stood and took Summers hand. "Alright." He looked at Lucifer as he stood there for a moment. "I asked Ella to watch Trixie for tonight. I don't think Chloe is over the drug herself either."

"Thanks and no she's not sadly?" Lucifer said as he walked past him. "Enjoy your work out Dan." He walked into the one bedroom as the EMT person left. "Are you ready to go?"

Chloe pointed at her bag. "They gave me a robe I couldn't stand having anything on."

Lucifer nodded his head as he took the bag in his hand. He took Chloe's hand and they headed out.

Chloe saw Dan walking away with Summer. "Where is Dan going?"

"To have a workout!" Lucifer said as he helped her into his car and started it up. "Let's see if my car and driving can make you cum." He chuckled softly as they drove away. It wasn't long until they were outside of Lux. He helped Chloe out of the car before inside and up to his loft. He put the bag down shortly after they got off the elevator.

Chloe walked up to the piano and ran a hand across the top of it.

"Put your hands on the piano and spread your legs?" Lucifer said as he started to undo his clothes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chloe asked as she glanced over her shoulders at him.

"Since you want to be so naughty with my piano. I'm adding to my daydreams as I take you here and now." He said stripping his clothes off. "Besides your hungry aren't you."

Chloe moaned softly. "Yes."

"Shall I make you a sandwich instead?" He asked walking up behind her. "I'm sure that would fill you up instead." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his face.

Chloe looked back at him annoyed. "That's not what I want right now Lucifer and you know that."

Lucifer grinned at her as he leaned his body over hers as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Your still fun to tease." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Shall I keep on teasing you?"

"Lucifer if you don't stop teasing me now. I will rip it off and finish my self off instead." She said sternly. "We can have our talk..." She groaned when Lucifer finally slid into her. She moaned as she arched her back into his as she enjoyed the feeling of him being inside of her.

"Lucky for you I can do both." He bent his head and kissed her on the back of her neck. "Drug or not I'm not going to let you go now, Chloe." He watched as the pleasure of him being inside of her wash across her face.

"Why?" She whimpered softly.

Lucifer started to thrust his hips into hers slowly. "I love you." He reached out and took a hold of her hands as he kept thrusting his hips into hers. "You drew me in since our first meeting. And I don't mind anymore my little cock tease."

Chloe rotated her hips back into his. "I don't tease."

"You have teased me and my cock since our first meeting." He said as he slowly speeds up his thrusts into her. "I don't affect you but you affect me as my very own drug."

Chloe gasped when she was pulled back to stand. As her arms were pulled around his neck. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer leaned in to whisper hotly into her ear as he grounded his hips into her ass. "You're a drug I don't ever want to quit or will." He nipped her ear.

Chloe gasped as she felt her self being pulled backward and turned as she felt Lucifer sit down as he helped her to ride him. In a reverse cowgirl as she laid her head back onto his shoulder.

Lucifer sped them both up. "Take my medication." He said as they were both slamming into the other one over and over again.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Drug." She gasped out.

Lucifer smirked. "I'm your drug too?"

"Yes." She gasped sharply before she bucked hard into him before she cummed for him.

Lucifer slammed his lips into her a couple more times before he came himself.

Chloe gasped as she leaned back into him. "Wow?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Talk or nap?"

Chloe nuzzled back against him. "Just you still owe me a date." She muttered softly to her self.

Lucifer quietly chuckled to himself. He slowly removed himself from her before he lifted her up into his arms. "As you wish." He whispered softly as he placed her on her back and tucked her in. And crawled in beside her before he fell asleep himself beside her.

Elsewhere Dan looked at Summer. "Put your robe back on please?" Dan asked softly.

"Do I look bad naked?" She asked pouting slightly.

Dan looked up sharply and blushed. "No, it's um." He bit his bottom lip. "Nothing."

Summer rolled her eyes slightly as she walked up to him and pressed him back into his seat and sat down on his lap. "Its something through your body wants me nude?"

Dan looked shocked as he looked at her. "I haven't had sex since my last girlfriend was murdered."

Summer sighed softly. "I'm sorry." She goes to move off his lap. "I should let you be then."

Dan saw the hurt in her eyes and reached out and took a hold of her hips and pulled her back down onto him. "No, I'm just letting you know I might not last."

Summer sighed softly before she kissed him softly on his lips. "It's okay. You can make it up to me later."

Dan groaned softly as he felt Summer wiggling on his lap. "Stop that."

"Why?" She asked with a giggle.

"Because I will cum before I am inside you if that is still what you want Summer?" Dan asked looking up at her.

"It is." She pouted cutely at him as she reached down and unzipped his pants and unbutton them. "You're going to slow." She said pouting at him.

Dan smacked her ass then. "Behave." He said sternly.

Summer shook her head slightly. "No." She bent her head and kissed him deeply on his lips.

Dan moaned softly that turned into a groan as he felt her hand on his cock guide him to her center. He guided her down onto him as they pulled back from their kiss to groan at the same time.

Summer wrapped her arms around his neck. "You feel so good deep inside of me."

Dan smiled softly at her before he grunted as he started to bounce her on his lap. "You feel great." He grunted out.

They rode each other slowly enjoying the feeling of the other one. Before Summer's nails dug into his shoulder as she came hard around his cock.

Dan groaned as he sped up then.

"I need that drug I want that drug." She groaned out as they kept riding the other one.

Those words never clicked in Dan's mind as they were full blown out fucking there brains out until they came together at the same time. Dan groaned as he just sat there before he shifted their placement onto the couch.

Summer laid her head against his chest. "Wow." She whispered softly.

"Yeah, I think you drained me?" Dan muttered softly.

Summer giggled softly.

"Don't giggle I can feel it. And I'm not ready for round two yet either." Dan muttered softly. "Go to sleep." He said before he dozed off himself.

Summer looked up at him and smirked wickedly. "I'm going to work your body hard for my own needs." She turned her head to lay on his chest as her eyes flickered to gold before they went back to there normal color. She closed her eyes as she let her self drift off to sleep.

THE END!


End file.
